


Delivery Mix-up

by Jld71



Series: Not What I Ordered [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angry Jared Padalecki, M/M, Misgendering, Mistakes, flower delivery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: After Chad screws up a flower delivery, Jared is tasked with setting things right.
Series: Not What I Ordered [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844413
Comments: 14
Kudos: 277
Collections: #ficwip 5k





	Delivery Mix-up

**Author's Note:**

> Do Not Re-Post Without My Written Permission - Only To Be Posted On My AO3 Or LiveJournal Accounts.
> 
> Beta: rocketmojo
> 
> Written for the #ficwip5k challange.

Jared had been ready to kill Chad when he had admitted his mistake. Chad had mixed up the flowers meant for Jared’s mom, two dozen long-stemmed roses in a cut glass vase for a simple rose bouquet in a plastic red vase, sending the ones for Jared’s mother to a customer instead of what had been ordered for said customer. Some assistant Chad had turned out to be! He had only hired Chad because the guy needed a job. Well, that wasn’t exactly true. Yes, Chad had needed a job, but the guy had also been sleeping on his couch and in reality, he needed Chad gone. Too much of Chad wasn’t a good thing for anyone, not even him, and he was best friends with Chad. And he was really reconsidering having Chad as a friend, let alone his best friend. 

Yes, they had been swamped with Valentine’s Day orders, and mistakes were bound to happen, and on a good day, Chad was prone to making mistakes, but still, this was one hell of an issue. He now had to figure out how he was going to make things right, and he wasn’t looking forward to it. 

Still, it didn’t matter; the mistake had been made and as the owner of _Sweet_ _Blossom_ , he had to deal with it. He could only imagine how Jensen was going to act when he showed up to exchange the roses. She was probably going to have a meltdown. He rolled his eyes at that thought. He didn’t want to deal with the fallout. He should probably send Chad to deal with it since it was his screw up. But he couldn’t, he needed to take responsibility for his business and that meant being responsible for Chad’s inability to clearly read the orders, match them with their address and deliver them. And Chad would probably try to hit on Jensen as a way to make her feel better about the smaller flower arrangement her boyfriend had sent her, only causing the situation to escalate. For whatever reason, Chad thought he was God’s gift to women. Jared had no idea where Chad had gotten the idea, and there was apparently no way to dissuade him of his delusion.

As Jared looked at the flower orders, all he could feel was dismay. He slammed his fists down on his workbench and then looked over at Chad. The guy was sitting across from him eating a bag of chips and smiling at him, clearly oblivious to the mess he had created. “Wipe that smile off your face,” Jared said from behind gritted teeth. 

“Jay-man, come on . . .”

Whatever else Chad was about to say, Jared didn’t want to hear it. He raised his right hand at Chad, palm out, “Chad, not another word. I don’t want to hear it.” He lowered his hand, grabbed the order he had created for his own mother, and crumpled it between his fingers. “Do you have any idea of the headache you’ve created for me with this mistake?” He looked over at Chad to see him shrugging his shoulders. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, reminding himself that murder was illegal. He couldn’t even maim the guy, as much as he wanted to, because again, that was illegal, if he was caught. When he opened them, his eyes settled on the order slip, and then his eyes flicked to the undelivered flowers. Anger flooded his body and hearing Chad’s voice wasn’t helping to soothe his frayed nerves. 

“Jared, really, what’s the big deal? I mean, it’s not like your mom knows what you were gonna have delivered to her,” Chad offered, trying to smooth things between them.

“That’s not the point, Chad. A customer ordered a specific arrangement. Now, when he sees what was actually delivered to his girlfriend, that could cause an issue between them, which in turn creates blowback on me and my business.”

“Jared, you’re going overboard here. This chick is gonna take one look at the flowers and go gaga over the flowers and this guy. It’s a win-win as far as I’m concerned.”

“Again, not the point. You have no idea where they are in their relationship. This could be their first Valentine’s Day together. There are steps one takes in a relationship, and since you've never been in a real relationship, you have no idea what they are. They could just be starting out, or he could be trying to win her over. This mistake could have jeopardized that for him,” Jared said before he was cut off by Chad. 

“Jared, I helped it along then,” Chad smugly replied. 

Jared grunted in disagreement. “I’m trying to grow my business. Word of mouth helps a business grow. What if the customer tells his friends not to order from me because his order got screwed up? One bad review can undo everything I’ve already accomplished. Do you know how hard I’ve worked to get the name _Sweet_ _Blossom_ out there?”

“About the name, I was thinking you should change it. It should be something more manly . . .”

“I swear to God, if you don’t stop speaking I’m going to kill you!” Jared yelled. “Just watch the storefront while I go deal with this mess! And Chad, if you screw anything else up today, I’m firing your ass!” Jared assured Chad as he grabbed the vase and delivery ticket and stalked off toward the parking lot and his delivery van, ignoring Chad as he begged not to be fired. Getting in the van, he slammed the door, and then let his head fall back against the headrest as he closed his eyes. He needed to calm down before he started driving. 

The last thing he needed was to get a ticket or get into an accident. Closing his eyes, he took in a deep breath and then let it out with a loud swoosh. He opened his eyes and looked down at the red vase containing the dozen red roses. The arrangement was tasteful and he could remember selecting the roses; picking the fullest blooms, trimming back the unnecessary leaves, cutting off the thorns, and arranging the stems along with Baby’s Breath to make the bouquet pleasing to the eye. He set the flowers aside on the passenger seat, securing them with the seatbelt so the vase wouldn’t topple over during the drive and looked down at the delivery address. 

“Okay, Jensen Ackles, hopefully you’re the understanding type and you’ll find this to be a funny story you can share with your boyfriend, husband, or whoever sent you the flowers.” Jared wasn’t above praying at the moment or groveling for this woman’s forgiveness and understanding, not if it smoothed things over. Maybe he could offer a discount on the next flower order? He hoped that would help. 

Starting the van, and putting it into drive, Jared pulled out of the parking space and began the drive to _Morgan_ _Publishing_ _Unlimited_. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as his anxiety ramped up during the drive. He hated being in uncomfortable situations like the one he was about to walk into. He was pretty sure Jensen was going to have a meltdown when he explained the mistake to her. 

Twenty minutes later, Jared pulled the van into the parking lot, found a space and parked. Shutting off the engine, he pulled the key from the ignition, shoved it into his pocket, and then just sat there. He looked over at the arrangement and gave it a sad smile. “Well, at least you survived the ride here. Hopefully, Jensen will still be happy when we make the exchange.” Unbuckling the seatbelt, he grabbed the vase and then shouldered open his door. Closing the door to the van, he took another deep breath trying to steady his nerves. “Guess it’s now or never,” he said and then made his way to the front door. 

Pulling open the front door, Jared stepped over the threshold and was greeted by a petite blonde offering him a wide smile. He instantly saw the sparkle in her eyes when she looked at the vase in his hands. He stepped closer to the receptionist’s desk and nodded before clearing his throat.

“Good afternoon, how can I help you?” Lola, the receptionist asked.

Forcing himself not to fiddle with the vase, Jared gripped it tightly and offered the receptionist a smile. “Hi, uh, I’m here for Jensen Ackles.” He watched as the woman’s eyes went wide with surprise and then a sly smile crossed her lips. 

“And you are?”

“Jared,” Jared managed to say before the woman was giggling and grabbing the phone on her desk. 

“Oh, of course,” Lola breathed out and then picked up the phone, raising the receiver to her ear, never taking her eyes off the tall man standing in front of her desk as she dialed. “Jensen, Jared’s here for you.” She smiled again and then spoke into the phone. “Sure, I’ll send him back.” Lola ended the call and directed Jared down the hallway toward Jensen’s office. 

As Jared made his way there, he heard someone asking if he was Jay, which was puzzling. How did anyone here know his nickname; and why would they care? He stopped walking when an office door opened and the most breathtaking green-eyed man he had ever encountered appeared in the doorway. He waited for another door to open, for Jensen to appear, but no other door opened and no one else appeared. He looked at the man and noticed the man’s eyes were focused on the vase in his hands and how he looked scared. Before he could say anything, the man was ushering him inside the office. The only thing he could think of, aside from how he wished this man was gay and single, was that the man must be Jensen's assistant. He forced a smile on his face and entered the office to find that they were the only two people occupying the room. 

“I'm looking for Jensen . . .” Jared started to say before being cut off. 

“I'm Jensen,” the green-eyed man said, never taking his eyes off the flowers.

Hearing what the man had just said, Jared took a good look at the man standing in front of him. He had cropped, reddish-brown hair, the greenest eyes he had ever seen framed by long, dark lashes. His skin was pale and he had a smattering of freckles across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, and his lips were pink and full, and so sinful looking, just begging to be kissed. He had to force himself not to lean in and kiss them. The Jensen that was standing before him was not what he was expecting. For one, Jensen wasn’t female. He was shocked to find that Jensen was actually male. Another thing that he had a hard time not dwelling on was that Jensen was breathtaking. Jensen was just the type of guy he could see himself with. He forced himself to stop thinking like that, because here he was holding roses that someone had sent to Jensen, so clearly, he was taken, and most likely not gay. 

“Hi,” was all Jared could muster at the moment and then he heard Jensen responding with a ‘Hi’ of his own. 

Seeing that there was no point in prolonging the reason why he was here, Jared forced himself to say the words, to tell Jensen why he was here and then waited for the fallout. To his surprise, Jensen had not only realized that a mixup had happened, but he had been the one to order the flowers for himself since he was single. That was all Jared needed to hear. He focused on the fact that the stunning man standing in front of him was single and threw caution to the wind, hoping that Jensen was not only single but also gay. 

By the time he said goodbye to Jensen, he had offered to let Jensen keep both arrangements of roses just to see him smile. And, he had also managed to not only kiss Jensen twice, but he had convinced Jensen to have dinner with him that night. 

As Jared made his way out to his van, he realized he now just had to explain to his mother why she was getting a delivery of carnations instead of the roses he normally gifted her with and that he wouldn’t be joining her and his father for dinner that night. Somehow, when she found out the reason as to why, that he had a date for dinner on Valentine’s Day, he was pretty sure she wouldn’t care. 

**Author's Note:**

> Images found on Google.


End file.
